Scorpius Malfoy and the Weasleys
by SabreDae
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is meeting his girlfriend's family for the first time. Except it's not just her parents. It's everyone: her cousins, aunts, uncles. You name them, they're there. Will they approve of him or will they be split up by her parents?
1. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Reworked slightly, and hopefully a lot better for it. I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Family<strong>

Scorpius pulled his jumper down, straightening the edge as he looked in the mirror, making sure he looked smart and feeling even more nervous, if that was even possible. He'd been going out with Rose for a year now at Hogwarts and things were starting to turn serious. Serious enough that she'd insisted upon introducing him to her family. Only it wasn't just her parents, it was the whole extended family.

Al, James, Lily and their parents would be there, along with Fred and Roxanne and their parents and Louis, Dominique and Victoire with their parents. And in addition to them were the grandparents.

Finally satisfied with how he looked, Scorpius left his room and ran down to the living room where his parents waited.

"Are you sure you'll be alright travelling by Floo Powder, Scorpius?" His mother fussed.

Restraining the urge to roll his eyes, he answered, "Yes, Mum. Right I'm off." He moved towards the gleaming fireplace and took a handful of the green powder which would allow him to travel to his girlfriend's house. Stepping into the fireplace, he ducked to avoid whacking his head on the top, and threw the Floo Powder onto the floor. "Oak Acre Lodge."

Scorpius Malfoy stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace, coughing slightly and brushing soot from his shoulders.

"Hey Scor," Rose greeted him from the kitchen table, looking up for a second from her game of wizard's chess against Hugo. "Check mate," she announced triumphantly as her knight kicked down his white King and trampled him. She got to her feet and gave Scorpius a warm hug and chaste kiss on the cheek.

He took a moment to glance around, smiling at the family portraits on the mantelpiece and recognising the turquoise knitted jumper rose wore in hers as the one her grandmother had made for her last Christmas. He also noticed some details that Rose's mum had brought from her Muggle background, like the telephone on a side table in the living room. He loved the open plan, cosy feel of the Weasley's house. It was much better than the cold, hardness his parents preferred.

"Where are your parents then?" He asked her, looking around for them. "Don't want to be rude and not introduce myself."

Rose rolled her eyes at his manners. But she knew that if she was the daughter of a known Death Eater she would have felt the need to be polite to everybody to try to change the preconceptions they already had about her.

"They're outside setting up the tables in the garden. Come on," she said, taking his hand and towing him outside. With his free hand, he made sure his hair was flattened and walked after her.

"Mum, Dad," she called. "Scorpius is here."

They turned around under the large oak tree they were stood under, although Hermione continued to casually flick her wand, directing the last table into position. It settled gently on the mown grass under her careful ministrations, showing how gifted a witch she was.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting me today."

"Call us Ron and Hermione, Scorpius. It's nice to finally meet you, isn't Ron?" Hermione asked her husband, brushing her bushy brown hair out of her eyes, pointedly giving him a look that clearly said, 'just agree with whatever I say'. She still had a slight scar, Scorpius noticed, on her neck from where his great Aunt had cut her. But other than that she was still a very beautiful lady in her early forties, looking young for her age.

Ron cleared his throat and answered, "Yes. We've heard so much about you from Rosie. She almost never shuts up about you, actually, ever since last year." Since Scorpius had briefly seen him five years ago on the platform of the Hogwarts Express, Ron had aged much more, his beard lightening slightly and his hair receding, although it was still just as bright an orange as it was when he was in _his _fifth year at school.

Rose's cheeks turned cherry red and she half-dragged Scorpius back into the house, although they both heard Hermione scolding Ron.

As they entered the kitchen, Al and James came rolling out of the rustic fireplace in a kerfuffle and were pulled apart a moment later as Harry walked calmly from the green flames.

"Afternoon, Uncle Harry," Rose said brightly, ignoring her two teenage cousins still trying desperately to hit each other.

"Rose," he replied, sounding tired, putting the boys on their feet. "Scorpius, nice to see you. Letting them share a room was definitely a mistake." His last comment seemed to be directed more to himself than anybody else.

"Quidditch?" James asked them excitedly as Ginny and Lily walked into the kitchen, carrying four broomsticks, followed closely by Teddy, who immediately ran out into the hall and upstairs, gripping the wooden banister as though it were a lifeline.

Scorpius glanced at Rose quizzically. "Victoire," she merely muttered, then seeing his confusion, continued, "He's going to look in the mirror. Come on, let's go play quidditch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd really love to know what everybody thought of this chapter. REVIEW! Chapter 2 will be up real soon. :D**


	2. Of Fouls and Injuries

**A/N: This update is a sooner than I planned, but I'd written the chapter and had a good response so I just uploaded it. :) A big thank you to: Sarcastic-Bones, Lena Knight, anonymous, Thalia Marie Grace, Such A Ravenclaw for reviewing and favouriting/alerting this story and Nibel for favouriting. I hope you enjoy this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fouls and Injuries<strong>

Rose and Hugo ran up the stairs and returned a few moments later with two brooms. James dashed past carrying two broomsticks over his head and Scorpius hurriedly ducked under them as Al appeared, trying to hit James over the back of the head with one of the brooms he carried. They both ran out of the house and into the huge back garden, kicking off into the air almost immediately and repeatedly bashed into the other on purpose until Harry called up to them a warning.

"Come on, or all the good positions will be taken," Rose urged and rushed after them.

Scorpius ran past her, picked the broomstick James had dropped up off the ground and smiled as the wind blew through his platinum hair once he was in the air.

They were soon joined by Fred, Roxanne, Louis and Dominique, although neither Teddy nor Victoire seemed interested in playing when they were asked. They were too busy kissing to hear the question.

Scorpius, Rose and Lily were playing Chasers for their team whilst Fred and Al were Beaters, leaving Louis to be Keeper and Roxanne to play Seeker. They had to use their parents to fill some of the positions as there weren't enough of them. Hugo, Dominique and Ginny would be the opposing Chasers; James would be Seeker, whilst George and Harry filled the spare Beater's positions, leaving Ron to be Keeper.

Hermione released the quaffle, bludger and snitch and then disappeared into the kitchen to check on the dinner.

Rose dived under Dominique and grabbed the quaffle out of the air whilst it was still rotating, then quickly passed it across to Scorpius, who was already streaking towards the goals Ron was guarding, to avoid it being stolen by Hugo, who made sure to ram his broom into hers. Testing to see if there was a hoop Ron would favour in his keeping, Scorpius waited until he was less than two metres away before shooting towards the left hand hoop. But Ron easily caught it and chucked it to Ginny.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me, Malfoy," he shouted as Scorpius raced to the other end of the pitch, dodging George's bludger along the way, gritting his teeth, in order to stop Ginny scoring.

Luckily Al managed to hit a bludger at her, causing her to drop the quaffle into Lily's waiting hands. "Sorry, Mum!" He called, not sounding particularly apologetic.

Corkscrewing quickly to avoid Hugo, Lily, zoomed straight towards the goal, then stopped, hovering in front of the right hand goal and just as Ron thought she was about to shoot, she threw the ball backwards over her shoulder in Rose's outstretched and waiting hands. As Rose came forward heading towards the left goal and Ron shadowed her.

"Come on, Rosie. Where are you going to throw it? You're going to go centre aren't you?" He taunted, hovering between the centre and left hoops. He gaped as Rose carelessly tossed the quaffle over her shoulder and Scorpius caught it from a foot off the floor, then accelerated quickly, rising straight towards the goals and throwing it through the centre hoop with such force and spin that it hooked right round and back towards Rose, who laughed at her father's expression before idly catching it.

"Good enough for you, Mr Weasley?" Scorpius called up to him.

"Go Scorpius, go Scorpius," his team chanted.

Below Arthur Weasley could be heard saying loudly to Molly, "That was a very good move, wasn't it, dear? England could have done with using that in the last World Cup!"

The three Chasers flew back into their formation, marking Hugo, Ginny and Dominique whilst passing the quaffle at any chance they got. Soon the score was 30 to 0, each of the Chasers on Scorpius' team having scored once, with still no sign of the snitch, although James was having fun pulling off the wronski feint and causing Roxanne to crash into the ground twice before she realised what he was doing. Still, she continued to tail him mercilessly rather than search for the snitch herself. The excitement came as Scorpius scored his third goal in a row, each through a different hoop, accidentally headering the quaffle through the goal on the last shot as Lily threw it to him.

Obviously having talked tactics, George and Harry both swung their clubs at the two bludgers, whacking them towards Rose and Scorpius as they shared a victory high five. Scorpius spun over quickly so he was upside down, causing the bludger to travel over him harmlessly, continuing on its way towards James, who was squinting around for the snitch from the goalposts. Rose on the other hand, leaned to the side and over balanced slightly. She fell into the gap between their brooms and began falling. Without pausing to think, Scorpius flung his arms out to catch her, holding onto his broomstick purely with his legs.

"Rose!" Shouted Ron and Hermione in unison, although Hermione's call was quieter as she was watching from the ground.

"Hold on," Scorpius yelled as the broomstick dipped dangerously, sinking quickly towards the ground. He felt his legs begin to slide towards the end of the broom, and looked desperately around for something to do.

Suddenly the broom lurched to the left, unable to take the strain of weight it was now holding at the end and Rose screamed.

Bravely, Scorpius swung Rose upwards and let go of one of her hands. "Grab on!" She did as instructed and managed to catch the broomstick in one hand, whilst Scorpius slid off altogether and landed in a hedgerow he'd seen beneath him. He looked up in relief as Rose pulled herself up on the broom and flew down to meet him.

In all the confusion James caught the snitch but it was considered a win for Scorpius and Rose's team as would most likely have scored more goals before James had caught the snitch.

"That was some move!" Ron commended the three Chasers who had so spectacularly beaten him. "Who came up with it?"

"Scorpius did, Dad," Rose answered, grinning. "He used it in Ravenclaw's match against Gryffindor this year. Almost won them the game too, but James managed to get the snitch in time."

Then, looking as if the words pained him to speak, Ron replied, "Well done, Scorpius. It was the best I've seen in a long time. Really good shots as well."

"Thank you, Sir."

Ron had no further chance to say anything else, as he was barged out of the way by Hermione who threw her arms around both Rose and Scorpius, strangling them both slightly.

"Thank Merlin you're both okay! Heaven knows what we'd have told your parents, Scorpius, if something had happened. Thank you, for saving Rose's life!" She said fervently, tightening her arms about them.

"It was nothing, Mrs Weasley," Scorpius muttered, turning red from both strangulation and embarrassment. Hermione released him seeing this and turned to the other guests. "Well, now that the excitement's over, how about some dinner? Molly and I have been working on it all morning and afternoon."

Everybody traipsed over to the five rectangular wooden tables that had been set up underneath the cover of the oak tree which dominated the centre of the garden. As Scorpius sat down beside Rose and Albus he could have sworn he saw a gnome run under the hedge at the edge of the garden. As Hermione placed a plate of pork chops in front of him, he noticed the charred, black marks on the table. When he pointed this out to Rose, she said under her breath, "My Uncles, Fred and George. These were the tables my gran used to use."

Scorpius looked across the table at George, who was charming a leek to pop out of the side of his head where his ear was missing, as entertainment for Roxanne, Louis and Lily, whilst Ginny looked on distastefully. Then he glanced down the end, where Molly and Arthur sat close together, both greying and wrinkling in their old age.

There was a slight pop as Percy Weasley suddenly appeared, his glasses askew, along with Audrey, his wife, and his two daughters, Lucy and seven year old Molly.

"Percy!" Rose's gran called out joyously.

"Mother," he greeted, going over and giving her a hug. Then he and his family hurried to sit down in the spare seats opposite Angelina.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any thoughts? I'll take requests/prompts for what people want to see in this story as there's going to be a few more chapters. If there's something you want, review to tell me.  
><strong>


	3. Interrogation

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation<strong>

"So, Scorpius, how did your OWLs go?" Ron asked whilst rudely chewing a piece of broccoli with his mouth open.

"Really well, thanks."

"What subjects did you take?" Harry interjected out of interest.

"Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Arithmancy."

"You, a Malfoy, took Muggle Studies?" Ron questioned in disbelief.

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply at the exact same time Rose complained, "Dad!"

"I really enjoyed Muggle Studies. How did you find it, Scorpius?"

"Yeah, it was really interesting. Really gave me a new perspective on magic and how to get by without it. I think it'll be really useful next time we go to the Quidditch World Cup because I'll know exactly which notes to pay with."

Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"See, Ronald?"

Ron grunted, but it didn't sound like he particularly agreed.

At the end of the table, Arthur mumbled to no-one, "That's what I always found difficult. Muggle money."

"Scorpius is joint top of our year with me, Dad," Rose commented into the silence that followed.

"And you're on the Slytherin quidditch team, aren't you? Very impressive," Percy said, his glasses sliding down his nose as he angled his head to see Scorpius, looking over and around everybody else's heads.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"So Perce, why were you late?"

Scorpius and Rose both breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation turned away from him, then realising that they had done it in unison, grinned stupidly at each other, causing Ron to clear his throat loudly.

"I, George, was engrossed in writing my new book," Percy relied proudly.

"It's not another one about cauldrons is it? After _Choosing your Cauldron, _I threw ours out," George added in an undertone to Rose and Scorpius. "I don't think I could stand having to buy another one for Roxy or Fred."

"No. Actually it's a study of teachers, prefects and head boys at Hogwarts."

"Oh Percy," Molly said proudly, "you've been doing ever so well since you went to Transylvania and wrote about those pygmies."

"I hear they're still using that one for teaching Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts," he replied, puffing his chest out like a pigeon searching for a mate. Ron and George sniggered, unable to look each other in the eye, whilst Angelina and Hermione shot daggers at them with their eyes.

"Excited about starting at Hogwarts next year, Lucy?" Arthur asked kindly.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the giant squid, Grandpa!"

"I can see the attraction, Lucy, but I think you'd find a Muggle music box much more exciting."

"Dad, don't pass your obsession onto the kids," Bill groaned, protectively putting a hand on Dominique's head, as though that would stop her from hearing what Arthur Weasley was saying. "They're very impressionable."

"What'th imprethnable mean?" Little Molly questioned, her seven year old voice and lisp making it impossible for her to pronounce. Roxanne and a few of the younger children laughed lightly and the adults smiled indulgently, but it was left up to her parents to answer Molly's question.

As Audrey quietly explained to her daughter what impressionable meant in the simplest terms possible, conversation finally returned to discussing Scorpius.

"Looking forward to sixth year?" Harry asked. "I can't believe how quickly you're all growing up. To think that James isn't going back to Hogwarts…"

"Yes, we are, aren't we?" Rose answered for him.

"Mm hm. I'm not looking forward to all the homework for our NEWTs though."

Ron resumed his interrogation, occasionally interrupted by Ginny, Hermione or Angelina, who would ask a polite question. Scorpius managed to answer every question, keeping his cool and eventually dinner was over.

"I'll help you clear the plates away, Mrs Weasley," he said, pushing his wooden chair backwards and standing up.

"Nonsense. You're a guest, Scorpius, unlike Ronald," she replied, glaring slightly at Ron who had conveniently immersed himself in Auror talk with Harry.

"I don't mind." He took the plates from Hermione's hands and deposited them in the kitchen sink. With a wave of her wand, Hermione set the water and cloth to wash them clean, and took two trifles from the fridge.

"How did you and Rosie get together then, Scorpius?"

"Hasn't Rose told you?" He asked, surprised as Rosie was the biggest chatterbox and gossiper he knew.

"No. Her mouth has been fairly closed concerning the pair of you," Hermione responded smiling. "I'm afraid Ron was exaggerating slightly earlier."

"Oh. Well, we met on the train in first year and hated each other almost instantly. It wasn't until Slytherin and Gryffindor shared our transfiguration classes and we were forced to sit next to each other that we really got to know each other. I suppose though it was mainly our prefect rounds which brought us together."

"Well you seem happy. I think you could do Rose a lot of good, Scorpius. Just ignore Ron," she added, shaking her head and taking the large serving bowls outdoors.

Scorpius helped himself to three spoonfuls of the delicious pudding and then served some for Rose before passing the bowl to Albus.

"Cheers," Al said grinning. "Ready for Gryffindor to whip some Slytherin arse in Quidditch?"

"But you've lost your star seeker," Scorpius countered.

"Got Roxanne to take his place though, haven't we?"

"Well, Slytherin's getting better under Mitchel, so I wouldn't count your eggs just yet, Al."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, Scorpius, what do you want to do when you finish school?" Fleur asked in her French accent.

"I don't know, really. I've never really thought about it. My father wants me to go into the Ministry, I think, but I'm not sure it's really me. Perhaps I'll just go travelling with Rose and then make up my mind."

"With moves like yours in the Quidditch game, you could always play professionally like James," Ginny said.

Scorpius chuckled slightly before replying, "Well, I'd like that, but I'm not sure I'm good enough. Which team is it that signed you, James?"

"Wigtown Wanderers."

"Reckon I could get taken on?"

James just shrugged and continued shovelling copious amounts of trifle into his mouth.

As Scorpius pushed the last mouthful of pudding into his mouth and swallowed, Harry looked up and muttered to Ron, "I think he's passed the first test."

"There's more than one test?" Scorpius asked Rose in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review. I would really like some prompts of what you think the other tests should be.**


	4. Checkmate

**A/N: Thanks for this story prompt go to percy'shellokitty32. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I'm still looking for some more ideas so if anyone has any, hit the review button to tell me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Checkmate<strong>

"Alone at last," Rose breathed, her face tucked under Scorpius' chin.

"I thought they were never going to go to bed," muttered Scorpius, talking quietly about Ron and Harry who had been watching the two teenagers play exploding snap like hawks.

Without warning, Rose suddenly pulled Scorpius' face down to her level and kissed him, her lips meeting his in the most passionate way as she knelt on the ground, pushing her body upwards to equal the height difference between them. Scorpius reacted instantaneously, his hands seeming to have a mind of their own as they moved to her back, bringing her closer.

"Mm," Rose groaned against his lips, smiling at the way he reacted to the vibrations: the shiver that ran through his body and the restrained moan that escaped his lips.

"Don't let Uncle Ron catch you," Teddy remarked casually from where he was leaning against the doorframe, scaring them both and causing them to leap away from each other as though they'd been struck by lightning. "He'll curse the skin off you."

"He's right," murmured Scorpius responsibly.

"Not you too. I think I'm quite capable of stopping my dad from murdering you, Scor."

"Maybe so but let's not chance it. I've still got all the other tests to make it through remember. Out of interest, how many tests do you think he's set?"

Teddy laughed almost viciously.

"Stop worrying about it," Rose said comfortingly, shooting Teddy a glare. "You're right. Let's just go to bed."

The three of them climbed the creaking stairs slowly, separating at the first landing where Scorpius attempted to slip silently into the room he was sharing with Hugo, Fred, Louis, Al and James. Teddy crossed the landing and opened the door to the study which had temporarily been converted into a room for him, not having to share because he was nearly nineteen. Rose watched Scorpius enter the room before climbing the stairs to her room which was being taken over by all the girls: Lily, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Victoire and Dominique.

Before dawn had a chance to arrive, Scorpius rose, after lying awake most of the night, fearful of the possible challenges that Ron would be able to set. Deciding the best thing to do would be to go and see Rose and get her to calm him, he tiptoed onto the landing and up the next flight of stairs, wishing he'd insisted upon walking Rose to her door the previous night so he knew which room she was in. He didn't fancy walking into Hermione and Ron's bedroom. As it was he blundered forwards in the dark, yelling at the top of his voice when he felt something soft and squishy move beneath his foot.

Suddenly lights came on and revealed what Scorpius had stood on. It wasn't good.

"Ah! Caught in the act!" Ron shouted, both at Scorpius and to the watching crowd, coming from the surrounding rooms. "Little night time visit? Hm? I knew you were as unscrupulous as your father!"

"Dad, calm down," muttered Rose tiredly, yawning and brushing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, Sir, you've got the wrong idea. I was just looking for the bathroom." Scorpius stuttered over his words, unable to make the lie sound convincing.

"Well, you just go downstairs and bloody well use the bathroom down there! Told you I was right to sleep out here, didn't I, Hermione?"

"What?" Rose exclaimed angrily.

Hermione groaned and ran a hand over her face.

"Can we deal with this in the morning, please?" She asked and then returned to bed, leaving everyone else in the 2nd floor landing to disperse, although Ron stayed to watch Scorpius' retreating figure before going to his bedroom.

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Ron was tight-lipped, but he said nothing about the previous night, though, from his contemptuous glances at Scorpius, it was obvious he was still bearing a grudge and it was most likely that his wife had given him a talking to.

"How about a game of chess then?" Ron asked cheerfully.

Everyone around the table groaned, knowing how good he was. They had never been able to beat him and grew bored of trying to years ago.

"I was talking to Scorpius, actually," he said with an almost sinister smile.

"No, I said move _that _pawn," Percy bristled, as one of Ron's bishops ground Scorpius' pawn to dust. Al and Fred rolled their eyes at Scorpius, they too knowing perfectly well that he had moved the exact piece Percy had indicated.

"Uncle Percy, you're not very good at Wizard's Chess so why don't you go and stop James and George from putting that Decoy Detonator in your coat," Rose suggested politely from beside Scorpius. Percy bustled off, puffing up his chest as he went to prevent his brother and nephew making mischief.

"Those two!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, running after Percy to scold her son, who should have known to behave better as he was now of age, and had been for months.

Everyone watched them shout at George and James, eager to see the glare both of them had inherited off Molly Weasley. Rose turned back to the chess board and whispered instructions into her boyfriend's ear, telling him to move his knight where Ron had left his castle.

Ron conferred quickly with Harry, but spoke out of the corner of his mouth, never once taking his eyes or concentration off the checked board in front of him. "Knight to G7," he commanded, avidly watching the black rearing horse glide along the spaces and revolve to face Scorpius' castle.

Scorpius' hand was tucked under his chin as he surveyed the board and the pieces, trying to decipher Ron's game plan.

"Take his bishop," said Al excitably, pointing at the black bishop which was open to destruction.

Following his instructions, Scorpius announced clearly, "You," pointing his wand at the piece, "H9." He had a deep sense of satisfaction as he watched the smug smirk get wiped off Ron's face as his bishop was smashed to pieces by Scorpius' pawn's sword, bringing them to an equal number of pieces still in play.

But Ron's grimace was transformed almost instantly into delight and triumph, and it was with conviction that he ordered his 2nd knight to take Scorpius' queen.

"You could try moving one of your pawns right the way across the board, Scorpius," Hermione suggested quietly. "If you do that, you could change it into a queen."

"That's Muggle chess, Mum!" Rose complained. "Learn the rules before giving anyone advice."

"Really? Muggles play chess that way?" Asked Arthur eagerly, his childish voice raised in amazement.

"Yes, Arthur!" Molly said impatiently, moving him out of the way slightly so that she could see the game going on between her son and Scorpius.

"How do you know that?" His incredulous tone made everyone laugh slightly. "You're not developing seer's powers are you?"

"No, Arthur, of course not. Muggles must play chess with those rules; otherwise Hermione wouldn't have said so."

"Mum," Ron murmured. "You're distracting me."

"Oh, honestly, Ronald. It's only a game of chess," said Hermione.

"No. It. Isn't." He replied, moving his chess piece on the last word, after hovering it over the board for two minutes.

Scorpius didn't meet Rose's eyes as he checked the positions of each of his pieces. But when he felt her tap him on the shoulder, he looked up warily, only to find her mouthing something at him, her hand shielding what she was saying from Ron.

"What?" Scorpius replied loudly.

Everyone looked up.

Rose repeated what she was trying to tell him in slow motion.

"Rose, I can't lip read."

"Oh, Merlin's pants! Move your castle!" She said irritably.

Scorpius looked down at the chess board, noticing the pawn of Ron's which was sneaking furtive, suspicious glances at it. "Castle to A3," he commanded, taking the piece out of danger.

Ron coughed, using it as a device to hide his words although it sounded exactly like 'distract them'.

Harry suddenly looked up from the game and pointed out the back window, announcing, "A wrackspurt! In the garden!"

In the chaos of people pushing to get to the window, Ron moved one of his pieces, annihilating the white bishop.

"That wouldn't have been cheating I saw, would it?" Ginny asked innocently. "Because that wouldn't be a good example to set your children, would it, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat and innocently replied, "Of course not, Darling. Just a bit of good sport really."

Scorpius inspected the board, feeling more and more confused as he was unable to understand the web that Ron's chess pieces were spinning around his. Five voices speaking at once to offer him advice on what to do didn't help. In the end he held a hand up and shouted at the top of his voice. "Shut up! None of you are helping!"

In the end he moved his remaining knight, taking a very brave pawn of Ron's who had managed to make it almost to the end of the board.

Ron grinned jubilantly and ordered his bishop diagonally forwards, backing Scorpius' king into the line of fire of one of Ron's castles.

"Checkmate!" Ron declared, giving Harry a high five. "I believe we are at an impasse." He was, of course, referring to the tie situation they found themselves in, Scorpius having both won and lost a challenge. "You lasted longer than I thought though." Ron's eyes appraised Scorpius, looking him up and down as though seeing him in a new light after their highly logical battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did everyone think? I'd really love to hear it in some reviews. **


	5. Tarantallegra?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I was a little disappointed that only one person reviewed the last chapter, so if you want me to continue this story please review or better yet prompt me an idea for another test for Scorpius or just something you want to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tarantallegra?<strong>

"Remind me why I'm doing this," Scorpius muttered to Rose as he raised his cherry wood wand above his head and observed the twitch in James' wand arm.

"Because you love me," she replied before cheekily kissing his cheek and skipping away to join the spectators of the duelling match Ron had drawn up.

"Don't I know it-" Whatever else Scorpius was going to say was cut off by Harry's count of one, two, three.

"Petrificus totalus," bellowed James from the other end of the garden, beside the kitchen window.

Scorpius hastily ducked under the beam of light shooting towards him, not wishing to have his body bound, and fired back one of his own, the impedimenta jinx, which was so strong it knocked James off his feet. From the floor James rolled over and aimed his wand directly at Scorpius' pale face, sending the conjunctivitis curse towards it.

"Protego!" Scorpius did it without thinking, grateful for the books he had borrowed from the library which had taught him the shield charm. The curse rebounded upon James, who rolled to the left, his dark, flat hair ruffling in the wake of the curse passing by. Neither boy moved nor spoke until James Sirius Potter returned to his feet, although the crowd of Weasley's and Potter's watching were cheering and shouting instructions. Only Hermione did not join in, disapproving of the methods her husband was using to test Scorpius Malfoy. It had been obvious to her the moment he had spoken to her that he was not his father or grandfather. Not once had she heard tell from Rose, or any of the other Hogwarts students for that matter, of him calling people mudbloods.

"Expelliarmus," James yelled with a flick and twist of his wand. The thin piece of wood in Scorpius' hand jerked upwards, sliding through his fingers, but he managed to tighten his grip and catch it before it flew through the air towards James' outstretched hand.

Scorpius was beginning to feel sorely outclassed by the older, of age wizard he was facing. Nevertheless he did not back down but pointed his wand at James and enchanted his legs to jerk uncontrollably with the tarantallegra spell. Feet dancing, James was having a hard time straightening up to aim his wand at Scorpius. He did not think to end the spell on his legs, but rather, was creased over laughing at his own predicament. He was not alone in his mirth. Albus and Fred, too, were both in hysterics, imitating James. Finally, James removed the spell and stood up straight. He did not say anything or move his mouth, but suddenly Scorpius felt himself being hoisted into the air by his ankle and was staring at the ground.

He knew it was levicorpus, but he had not yet learnt the counter curse and was forced to continue the duel from the air.

"Incarcerous," he shouted, sending ropes flying from the end of his wand and binding James with his wand tight to his side where he could not use finite incantatem to release himself.

"Scorpius is the winner," Harry declared, staring up at him appraisingly. He smiled, seemingly having formed a new opinion of the boy. "Liberacorpus," he said and the invisible fetters holding Scorpius from the ground fell away.

Scorpius yelped as he was stopped from hitting the ground by a non-verbal spell of Hermione's. He got to his feet and fervently thanked her before pocketing his wand in his jeans and walking towards the still tied up James, where Albus and Fred were pushing him between each other in the absence of any parental interference due to the fact that Ron was sulking and ignoring everybody whilst Ginny and Angelina played exploding snap with Lily and Roxanne. Harry and Hermione were too busy trying to convince Ron to forget his grudge against Scorpius to notice that James was still struggling with his bindings. Percy was indoors locked up in the study, working on another book with his wife, and George was avidly discussing one of his new inventions with Hugo, not that he was much of an authoritative figure anyway. It was times like these, thought Scorpius, that you could really use the stern headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall.

"Finite incantatem," he muttered and the ropes fell away, finally freeing James.

"Cheers," said James, rubbing the feeling back into his arms and giving Albus a strong shove. He swore at him and ducked Al's lazy punch.

James and Scorpius shook hands and wandered off in opposite directions as Rose danced towards her boyfriend.

"Still undefeated, I see," She commented cheerily.

"Yeah, by the skin of my teeth, though. I was seriously outclassed there. I've never even practised non-verbal spells, Rose."

"Well you will in September. Dad says that was the first thing they did in Sixth Year Defence Against the Dark Arts. Think of it this way: at least you're prepared for them."

"Great. That makes me feel loads better."

"Oh, forget about it. We've still got OWL results to get yet." Scorpius groaned loudly and Rose eyed him flatly. "You know you'll have done fine."

"Yeah, you're right. I know I've done better than you at least," he replied; already back to his usual self. "That ought to satisfy my father."

"We'll see about that. At this rate, you'll still be here when the results get sent to us." Rose was unable to stop the roll her eyes performed. "Your mum's already sent a bunch of clothes for you. I expect it'll be Christmas before my dad accepts that no matter what he does or says I'm going to carry on going out with you."

"Don't exaggerate, Rose. I'll have him convinced by the end of the week now that I have don't have to walk around in dirty underwear," Scorpius said with a smirk.


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: Thank you to the people who did review. Unfortunately no-one gave me any ideas for more challenges, so this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, peeps. **

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

The last day of Scorpius' stay with the Weasley's dawned brightly. After a massive portion of some of Hermione's scrumptious chocolate fudge cake the night before, everyone, including Scorpius Malfoy, had fallen heavily asleep. Rising early, he trooped downstairs behind James and Al, all still in their pyjamas, for breakfast.

Rose snickered at Hugo's orange Chudley Cannon's pyjamas over her plate of full English breakfast, and avoiding looking at Scorpius because she knew she would not be able to stop herself from laughing aloud. She needn't have bothered, as, as soon as her father walked downstairs, somehow squeezed into his old Gryffindor quidditch robes, she snorted and choked on her mouthful of milk.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" He said, oblivious to the gawps and stares of his family.

"Ron, what are you wearing?" Hermione asked with tact.

"My quidditch robes. Isn't it obvious?" When no-one answered, he continued. "I was hoping Scorpius and I might have a little rematch. What do you say?"

"Sure," Scorpius replied with a shrug.

"You sound a little over confident there."

"Well, I'm prepared to bet I can score against you."

"Oho! Fighting talk!" Ron exclaimed, but by this point no-one else was paying any attention.

After breakfast, Scorpius returned to the room he had been sharing and packed his things back into the rucksack his mother had sent. When he returned to the kitchen he found the teams had already been sorted. This time he would be playing Chaser with Ginny and Lily for colleagues. Also on his team were James as Seeker, Hugo as Keeper and Teddy and Al as Beaters. They were playing against Ron, the Keeper, Harry the Seeker, Fred and George the Beaters and the three Chasers: Rose, Angelina and Dominique.

Standing in a circle, they all shook hands before kicking off hard and soaring into the air.

This time the Quaffle was thrown by Bill. Angelina retrieved it, swooping under her son Fred, to almost yank it from Scorpius' hands. She passed it to Dominique who was closest and flew towards Hugo. Scorpius shadowed her and after a close shave with a bludger from Teddy, he found himself holding the red ball. He tucked it securely under his arm and turned his borrowed broomstick around. Suddenly, his grip on his broom handle began to slip as the wood became slick with rain. Blinking furiously, Scorpius continued, tightening his grip on both the ball and his broom. With all his might he threw it, but Rose appeared from nowhere and batted the ball away with her broom. The Quaffle soared away and landed right in Dominique's hands only a metre away from the goalposts.

Scorpius growled as the score became ten to nil, and he threw himself into marking the other team's Chasers. He tailed Rose so closely that he almost missed the Quaffle when it was thrown too high for her to catch in time. With a surge of adrenaline he caught it and threw it to Ginny, who, in turn, lobbed it high over the heads of all the other players and towards Lily. After a quick glance around the pitch, Lily threw it to Scorpius who was nearing the hoops.

"No tricks this time. I'm ready for you!" Ron bellowed over the roar of the wind and rain that had become so heavy, everyone on the ground had gone inside.

"Fine. No tricks." Scorpius threw it and it soared through Ron's open arms in his distraction to hear what Scorpius had replied.

At the other end of the pitch James and Harry were battling it out for the snitch. They had seen it the once but after a small tussle it had disappeared. Since then they had caught no sight of it due to the rain. James had a slight advantage given that he did not wear glasses, but even he was finding it difficult to make out the shapes of other players in the rain. Twice he had narrowly avoiding flying into Fred and had to hastily duck under his bat.

With an even score, Scorpius relaxed his shoulders, carefully watched Rose catch the quaffle before pelting up the pitch after her, lying flat on his broom to pick up enough speed. Still it was not enough to catch up with her, though, thankfully, Louis saved the shot and threw it to Lily, who dived low to avoid a bludger and weaved through the trap Dominique and Angelina had been forming before neatly putting the Quaffle through another hoop.

Scorpius thought his ears might have picked up a faint curse from Ron, but he couldn't be sure.

Just as it had suddenly appeared, the rain also quickly ended and the black clouds rolled away. James and Harry both yelled at the same time as they dived quickly, both reaching for the snitch. Curiously, though, Harry appeared to slow down and James fingers closed around the cold metal before he turned on his dad and accused, "You let me win."

It had been a quick match but that didn't stop a bludger from escaping George's arms and slamming into the back of Scorpius' head. In shock, his hands fell away from his broom handle and his knees slid over the side due to the overbalance that had been caused by Scorpius' head being thrown around. He fell through the air, his eyes fluttering uselessly, barely aware of Rose's constant scream. Before he knew it he was on the ground, his back aching slightly and his head throbbing whilst the rain on the wet grass seeped through his clothes, chilling him to the bone. A soft sobbing filled his ears and when he craned his neck, he saw Rose crying into his chest.

"Rose," he croaked.

"Oh Merlin's beard! You're alright!"

Gathered nervously around him were the entire Weasley/Potter family.

"I'm fine." He tried to stand but fell back, unable to support his own weight on his weak knees. Surprisingly Ron held out a hand and pulled him up. "Sir?"

Ron looked at him for a long time before muttering quietly, "Alright. You're in."

Rose, however, overheard and smiled widely.

Later, when they were in the living room, saying goodbye, Scorpius asked, "Does this mean I'm a Weasley?"

Hermione and Ron both laughed.

"Well you don't seem like a Malfoy," said Ron.

"I think you are an honorary Weasley," Rose replied happily.

"Well, I'm honoured. Anyway, I think I really had better get home. Thanks for everything Mr and Mrs Weasley. And that means all of you," Scorpius commented, pointing at the adults. He stepped towards Rose and hugged her tightly.

Into his ear, she whispered, "I don't want you to go."

Just as quietly, he replied, "Why don't you come to my house with me? After all the tests I've done, I think it's only fair you get tested."

She smiled. "I don't think so, Scor."

"Yeah, on second thoughts, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. My house is still a Malfoy household. I don't think you'd last long in there."

"Oi!" But before Rose could land a slap on his arm, he had kissed her cheek, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, shouting 'Malfoy Manor' and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd still really appreciate reviews to tell me what people thought of the storyline and the chapter. **


End file.
